


Jay's Kinktober Day Five

by thefruitbasket



Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Kinktober 2020, Nonbinary Character, Other, Somewhat Unhealthy Relationship, Under-negotiated Kink, nonbinary author, why go to therapy when you can have filthy sex instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Five: BeggingIn which Ador realizes there are some strategies for processing near-death experiences that are a lot more fun than talking about it like an adult.
Relationships: Orignal Elf Character/Original Half-Elf Character
Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949083
Kudos: 3





	Jay's Kinktober Day Five

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part 2 of a 2 part series (but totally unrelated to the other 3 shot posted yesterday!), with part 2 coming later in the month.   
> Non-gendered terms used for nonbinary character's genitals.   
> Enjoy the descent into hell as I crank up the sin-o-meter.

Tense silence hung between the two adventurers as they returned to the inn they had been using as a home base for the last week and a half. Ador could feel Havanis’s eyes on them all the way up the stairs and even as they stopped outside the door of their room. 

To say that things had gone very  _ very _ poorly that day would have been a gross understatement. The two had managed to locate the ruins after nearly two months chasing useless leads and feeling eager had decided to do a bit of reconnaissance. They hadn’t planned to be cornered by more undead than they could count and they hadn’t been prepared for it. 

It had been a stupid mistake. The main exit had been blocked and they were being driven further and further into the ruins by the hoard. Ador had only put 20 feet or so between themself and Havanis to turn a corner and hopefully find an alternate exit before they got completely overwhelmed. They hadn’t seen the trip wire, only felt the sharp metal stake impale their armor like delicate foil. 

There had been so much blood, enough that it pooled at their feet as they were held upright only by the weapon embedded deep into their stomach. They hadn’t felt any pain; that’s when Ador knew they were going to die. Nobody was going to be there to save them; they had already been passed by and spared by the Raven Queen twice for their negligence. It wouldn’t happen again. Never again would they see their party,  _ their family _ . They had felt their consciousness fade with a weak prayer for forgiveness dying on their lips. 

Unexpectedly, Ador had woken up choking on their own blood as Havanis desperately poured a healing potion more down their chest than actually into their mouth. It had been the only one he had with him. He almost hadn’t even taken it with him that morning. They had almost died a third time, except this time they wouldn’t had come back.

Ador still wasn’t quite sure how Havanis had managed to get them out of the ruins, nor how they had managed to piece themself back together after coming so close to the edge. But here they were, outside the door to their room with his eyes burning holes in the back of their head.

“Are you okay?” His voice was quiet with genuine concern and it made them angry. 

For months he had been a thorn in their side, teasing and taunting them and never serious about anything. Now he was treating them like a frightened animal. It only made Ador feel worse, made everything feel a little more real. They didn’t want to think about it, let alone talk about it. Not like this. Not with pity in his eyes.

They fumbled with their key, refusing to turn around and look at him, “Can we just not do this. Please.” They wrenched the door open with more force than was necessary and Havanis took the opportunity to follow them inside.

“Look, c’mon you can’t do that  _ thing _ that you do,” he was frustrated now, which was a marked improvement if Ador was being honest.

“And what might that be?” They kept their back to him, dropping their bag carelessly to the ground. Ador reached for their journal; they still had records to keep about what little information they had gathered today.

“This thing! Where you pretend you’re fine when you’re so obviously not! I’m not going to sit and watch you pout all night so why don’t you just fucking talk about it,” his hand was on their shoulder and he spun them around abruptly. Ador kept their eyes fixed on his chest. 

“Well what if I don’t want to talk about it,” they forced their voice to stay even, to keep their composure. They wouldn’t let him see them cry; they weren’t going to let him win this. 

“What do you want to do then?” He tossed his arms up, “You can’t just push everything away, Ador! Bottling shit up doesn’t mean that’s it’s gone!”

“Maybe I just want to forget,” they went a little slack, the fight leaving them like a deflating balloon. They finally looked up to meet his gaze, “Please, just for now.”

Confusion flickered on Havanisis’s face for a moment before he registered what they were asking. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, already mostly escaped from its binding, “Two things: one, I’m not dropping this, we're just putting it on pause; two, I need you to tell me what you want.”

Normally this was a game between them, Havanis pushing Ador to the very edge of their comfort zone. He liked to watch them squirm, relished in how easily he could send blood rushing to their face and maybe other places too. But now there was only a question, a request for confirmation that this was okay. 

For once there was no shame, shyness, or humiliation. There was only fear, fear of death and fear of everything they could have lost today. So they met him with renewed fire in their icy blue eyes, “I want you to fuck me.”

He got the message loud and clear, stepping much closer and walking them over to the small dingy bed in the corner. He wasted no time in stripping Ador down, setting their prosthetic arm on the floor with necessary care and giving them time to quickly climb onto the bed while he shucked off his own clothes. 

They watched him pull a condom from his pocket and place it on the bedside table. Part of them wanted to strangle him for walking around with a condom all day and almost neglecting to bring a healing potion. It was incredibly reckless and just proved Ador’s near constant frustration with him was justified, but it wasn’t worth the argument right now. 

Havanis crawled onto the bed, positioning himself over Ador. They had gotten used to being made to feel small by a variety of other races over the years of their travels. Still, even as a half-elf, Havanis was nearly a foot taller than them and his large hand easily dwarfed their hip beneath it. 

He kissed with bruising force and it was just what they needed. They needed proof that they weren’t fragile, just a hint of pain to remind them they were still alive. He brought his hands up to tangle in their hair, which was only now just getting to be a proper length again. It was just another reminder of how close things had come today and there was almost a relief in the way he tugged it sharply, sending dull pain through their scalp. 

“Please, just hurry,” they whined, desperate to have him touch them for real. They were done thinking and it seemed like he was taking way too long. 

“Eager aren’t we,” he was back to his regular teasing, but he still followed through. 

He pushed his index finger into them with ease. Normally that was enough to send shockwaves down their spine, but at the moment it felt like such a far cry from enough. They tried to grind against his hand, to get the message across that they needed  _ more _ , but he only kept pulling back in equal measure. 

“Aren’t you going to use your words?” His taunting was back in full swing and although they had missed it before, it was now making their blood grow hot with frustration. 

“Can you please just finger me like you actually mean it?” Their own voice sounded strange to them, sharp and impatient. Irritation was a feeling they rarely entertained and even more rarely expressed, but Havanis truly could bring out the worst in them and they didn’t have the grace to deal with childish pissing-contests today. 

Havanis had the nerve to laugh at them, but at least he obliged in adding a second digit. That was a bit better. It still wasn’t enough, but it was at least enough to get by for a little while. He had taken up a quick but not punishing speed and Ador couldn’t help but cringe a little at the slick sound of their body fluids as he drew his fingers in and out. 

Havanis was a skilled man and it didn’t take long for him to start a fire rolling low in their belly. They stopped him, placing a hand on his wrist. In turn he paused, raising an eyebrow.

“I meant what I said earlier,” they mostly maintained their composure, but could feel a little heat coming to their cheeks. The two of them had never actually engaged in that particular activity, but obviously Havanis had been banking on it for awhile. 

“Remind me what that was?” His grin was positively shit-eating and he made no attempt to cover his reach for the condom. 

“I want you to… to fuck me,” Ador thought it best to just swallow their pride now and get it over with. If they co-operated he was likely to give them what they wanted sooner.

“That can probably be arranged, but I might need a little help first,” he gestured to his penis hanging half hard between his legs. 

Ador rolled their eyes, but gave in. They tossed their hair over their shoulder and wrapped their mouth around the head of his dick. It was above average in size, something that Havanis would surely  _ never _ let them forget. They couldn’t swallow him all the way down, but they let their hand cover the ground they couldn’t reach with their mouth. 

Havanis reached down, holding their hair up and out of the way as they slid their mouth up and down over his quickly hardening shaft. Who’s to say that chivalry is dead?

Once he was fully hard in their mouth, they released his dick with a faint pop. Ador let themself bask in the slight amusement of the black lipstick streaks they had left behind. 

It didn’t seem to bother Havanis in the slightest and he quickly rolled the condom on over himself. Ador thought for a moment, indecisive. They didn’t want to be face to face. It ran the risk of being too intimate and that wasn’t what they needed. Hesitantly, they turned away from Havanis and positioned themself on their hand and knees. Feeling a little off balance, they quickly decided to lower themself onto their elbows. 

They felt open and exposed, but any lingering anxieties fled the moment they could feel his hands close around their hips and the head of his dick slide against their entrance. 

“Tell me what you want,” his voice was low and it made Ador’s blood boil.

“I already told you what I want,” they gritted their teeth, refusing to give in to the urge to turn around and glare at him.

“Beg for it,” he voice was so damn giddy they honestly should have just kicked him out of their room and left him with blue balls, but they knew they needed this far more than he did. 

“Please, just fuck me already! I need it!” They bit out.

He gave them a firm slap on the ass, which caused them to gasp in surprise just as he thrust his entire cock into them with one smooth motion. 

The sheer size of him knocked the wind out of them, leaving them gasping for breath and grabbing a fistful of the sheets beneath them. He hit them with more sudden deep thrusts, each knocking Ador lower onto their elbow and drawing involuntary groans from their lips. 

He moved his hands to their back, pressing them into the mattress as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. The heafty drag of his cock was almost painful, but that only made Ador want it more. They couldn’t stop the constant flow of whimpering moans as he pounded into them, unrelenting. 

“Please-” they gasped, “give it to me.” They were clenching around him now, chasing after any bit of sensation to set their body on fire. 

He leaned over their back, heavy and warm. He kept the merciless snap of his hips as he reached down between their legs to touch them. Havanis rubbed and pinched them just a little too hard; it only served to deepen their frenzy. 

The weight of him on top of them and the almost animalistic roughness as he pushed their body to its limits was causing them to come undone rather quickly. They were beyond coherent thought, reduced to weak babbling between choppy and cut off moans. 

“Do you need to come?” Havanis was almost growling, his breath hot behind their ear. It made them shiver. 

“Yes, please, I- gods please-,” their legs were shaking so badly they could hardly keep themself up and their skin was starting to hum with static. 

“I’m not convinced. Do you want to come or not,” his thrusts slowed marginally and Ador almost wept as they felt their release drift further away.

“Please! Please I need it! I need you to make me come. Please!” Their voice was broken, almost a frustrated sob. 

“There you go,” he chuckled, shifting more upright so he could pound them out in earnest.

Ador’s eyes rolled back as they could feel themself reaching the brink. A few more especially hard thrusts had them crying out as stars exploded behind their eyes. They contracted so tightly around him they could hardly breathe, legs giving out from under them and only held up by a pair of strong hands.

But he didn’t stop. He plunged forward with the same brutal pace, not slowing as Ador felt their body rapidly tensing once again. They were drawn out and overstimulated. It was almost agonizingly euphoric. 

Their second orgasm hit them even harder than the first. All they could do was let out a raw scream into the pillow as their brain whited out for a few seconds. They were only half aware of dropping back onto the bed, still writhing in the intensity of the aftershocks. 

The feeling of him pulling out was both an empty aching and a relief. They watched in a daze as Havanis worked his cock into his fist for a few more seconds before he came with a grunt and a brief shudder. 

He landed mostly on top of them, sweaty and smelling like sex. Ador couldn’t be bothered to care, their mind still absolutely swimming and trying to re-grasp a hold on reality. 

They just laid there in the mostly dark room for the next 15 minutes, trying to catch their breath. This time the silence was comfortable, but eventually Havanis shifted back to look at them.

“Do you feel better?” His voice was still ragged from exertion and even in the dark Ador could make it the strong flush to his cheeks.

“I think so, yeah,” they felt like their brain had been overloaded and it was hard to think about anything other than rest now.

“Good, get some rest. We’re still talking about it in the morning,” Havanis sat up with a grunt, reaching for his clothes.

The promise should have scared Ador, but it felt more okay now. Today had been awful and scary and something best not to be repeated, but it was also over. They were alive, and now they were better prepared to take on the ruins for real. It wouldn’t be long before they would be returning to the people they called home.

Havanis walked slowly to the door, pausing for just a second in the doorway. Light illuminated the edges of his outline, but left his face cast in darkness. There was a beat before he spoke, “Goodnight, Ador.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
